The Very Fluffy Problem
by FairyVampire-chan
Summary: Gajeel has been gone for some days now, and has Levy worried sick. But when she finally decides to visit him, who knows what she'll find...
1. The Little Fluffball

**Hi again Readers :3 And welcome to my second fanfic. And of course, the first one that's gonna have multiple chapters ;) I got the idea from ~wolfwing44's picture on deviant art, which is also the cover for this story ;3**  
**Hope you enjoy :D**

**Fairy Tail is sadly not mine, but belongs to Hiro Mashima :P**

* * *

It was a rather quiet day in the Fairy Tail guild, almost too quiet. The reason for that might be that Team Natsu, Jet, Droy and Gajeel where not there this afternoon. Natsu and the rest where not there because of some job they had gotten. Jet and Droy just went somewhere earlier, and no-one really paid any mind on where. But Gajeel was kinda missing, and this didn't get past Fairy Tail's resident bookworm.

Levy sat reading at her usual table, but couldn't really get into it. She was worried about Jet and Droy, but mostly she was worried about _Gajeel_. And no, you didn't hear wrong. Her and the dragon slayer had become very great friends after the seven years on Tenroujima.  
She went to the bar to get something to get her mind of things, and ordered scrambled eggs and an OJ for herself. The great matchmaker of Fairy Tail, Mirajane, of course noticed her worried expression.

"Levy, is something wrong? You look worried," she said sympathetically. Of course she was plotting on the inside.

"Hi Mira," Levy said a bit weakly. "I'm fine, it's just that Jet and Droy have been away for some time now. And Gajeel haven't been here in a while" She mumbled the last part out of embarrasment. She wasn't sure why, but she had started to notice Gajeel a lot more recently. They where just friends, right?

"What was that? I didn't quite catch the last part," Mira said cheerfully. She of course knew that Gajeel had been at hpme resting up from a hard mission he and Lily had a few days ago. "Anyways, Gajeel's at his apartment if you where wondering." Levy's eyes lit up at that. _So he isn't missing_, she thought letting all the worry seep out of her.

"Okay, thanks," she said and sprinted out without touching the food she had ordered for herself.

* * *

"C'mon," someone whispered in the dark. "We have to be quick so that the iron lump doesn't notice us." Two figures, one slim and one large, moved through the hallway of Gajeel's messy apartment.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. He's knocked out cold after the mission he went on," the large one answered. They reached his bedroom and prayed that he wouldn't wake by the creak of the door. Thankfully for them he didn't, and they sneaked inside.

"You think we need the entire bottle?" the slim one asked. He took out said bottle and held it up for his partner to see. The liquid inside was purple and sometimes a bubble popped on the surface.

"Just do it to be sure," he answered. The slim one did so and poured the entire content of the bottle down the dragons throat. He instinctively swallowed and wrinkled his studded brows in disgust. The purple liquid apparently tasted weird, not that it would be so strange.

"Let's get out of here!" the large one said and dragged his companion out of there. They left so quickly that they didn't get to see the light that appeared in Gajeel's bedroom.

* * *

Levy was walking in the quiet streets of Magnolia. It seemed like the entire town was quiet when Natsu and his team was out on a mission. She greeted several people, and talked a bit with the owner of her favourite bookshop. When she rounded a corner, she stumbled upon a flustered looking Jet and Droy.

"Hi guys, what are you doing here?" she asked them nicely. They flinced at her question and looked around nervously.

"H-hi Levy-chan, fancy meeting you here," Jet said with a shaky laugh. Droy nodded in confirmation beside him. "Oh, would you look at the time! We should be... somewhere that's not here!" Then he dragged Droy with him who barely got out a "Bye Levy-chan" before they rounded the corner Levy had come from. _Well that was weird... And they didn't even answer my question_, she thought. but she just shrugged it off and kept walking. She wasn't in any rush now that she knew where Gajeel was, so she took her time and greeted some other people she knew. But at last she ran out of patience, and picked up a quick pace straight to his apartment when she was about halfway there.

Gajeel's apartment was not the nicest and most expensive there was, but he and Lily managed it well. It was located in the outskirts of the town, and the rent wasn't bad. Lwvy walked up to the door and knocked weakly. No-one answered so she knocked a bit harder this time.

"Hello! Is there anyone home?" she shouted at the door. Since she didn't get any answer, she tried opening the door. It was unlocked so she just went in. It wasn't anything big. Just some hooks on the wall by the door for coats, iron piled up in the kitchen/living room (more like living _space_), a narrow hallway with two doors that probably lead to the bedroom and the bathroom. She knocked on the door she thought was the bedroom. Since no-one answered, she opened the door slightly and peeked in through a small gap.

"Hello? Gajeel, are you there?" she whispered into the dark room. No answer. She turned on the lights to see better, and was shocked by the state of the room. There was even more iron here than in the living room, and the bed in the middle wasn't much better. The sheets where in a bundle like someone had just curled up in them and stayed. She stood beside the bed and poked at the sheets.

"Just five more minutes Lily," someone that sounded very much like Gajeel said so suddenly that Levy jumped halfway to the roof and let out a little squeak. There was something small, black and fluffy in there, but this was, apparently, not Pantherlily.

* * *

**Okay, now that that's over, what do you think?  
****What has happened to Gajeel you think? And who did this? ;)  
****I will probably not update very often, but I'll do my best :) So don't hate me if it takes too long ;P  
****Till next time :3 And review if you please ;3**


	2. Suspicious Friends

**OMG! I got so many responses to this fanfic that I just had to write some more :3 And thank you for all the follows and stuff, I appreciate it ;D**

**I still don't own Fairy Tail :P That honor goes to Hiro Mashima ;)**

* * *

"Gajeel?" Levy asked a bit shaken up.

"Shrimp? What're you doin' in my house?" Gajeel asked groggily while sitting up in his bed. But why was Levy suddenly so tall? And when did his feet get so long? And thin? _What the fuck?_ he thought confused.

"Eeeep!" Levy squeaked when she saw him properly. He had long ears that stood straight up, long fluffy feet, a cute little nose and a fluffy little tail on his butt. Gajeel had turned into a _bunny_! "So. Freaking. _Cute!_" she squealed and scooped him up in a big hug.

"Oi! What the hell?" he yelled with surprise. Not that he didn't like to be hugged by the petite bookworm, but he would like to know what happened to him too.

"Is that really you Gajeel?" she asked while lifting him up in front of her to get a good look at him. The only things that indicated that this was still Gajeel, were the studs in his face, the pitch black fur and the red eyes.

"Yeah, but what the shit happened to me?" he asked angrily. "Cause when I get my hands on'em, I'll beat'em into a bloody pulp!" He didn't even know what he looked like! The only thing he knew was that he had black, long, furry legs and that he was now smaller than Levy. _Much_ smaller than Levy to be specific.

"Calm down Gajeel, we will figure it out somehow," she said with a kind smile on her face that, under normal circumstances, would make Gajeel blush. "But anyways, you're much cuter this way!" She cuddled him some more.

"Hey! I'm _not_ cute!" he said embarrassed. Because the great Iron Gajeel wasn't cute, he was _strong._

* * *

Back at the guild people began to wonder where their resident bookworm had taken of to, since she wasn't in her normal seat reading. Of course, Mirajane knew that she had taken of to Gajeel's place.

"Does anyone know where she went at all?" a worried Lucy asked no-one in particular. But most just answered with shrugs and disapproving noises. They were all curious to that.

"You don't have to worry about her! She's probably lost in a book at Fairy Hills as usual," Natsu said trying to reassure his partner. He didn't want her to be sad and he was sure that Levy was fine, wherever she was.

"You're probably right," she said and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Yes, you are cute," she cooed. "Just look at those furry long ears of yours! You're a perfectly cute bunny." She put him back down on the bed just to give him a victorious look. She looked like she just had a _brilliant _idea. Which she did.

"Oh, Gaajeeel~," she sang with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Since you are a bunny now, wouldn't it be embarrassing if anyone finds out? So I was wondering if you could be my pet until we find out what to do about this." Gajeel spluttered at this. _P-pet?_ he thought with embarrassment.

"Oi. I'm no pet rabbit." "Bunny!" "Whatever," he said as he jumped of the bed. But as soon as he looked up, he blushed like no bunny ever has and quickly looked down again.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy said and bent down to his height. _It sure is fun to be taller than him._ she thought amused. Gajeel was still blushing like a schoolgirl while muttering incoherent things. "Hello? Are you still there or what?"

"Sh-short dress," he suddenly spurt out. Apparently, since he was short now, he could see up Levy's skirt. And therefore see things men are not supposed to see.

"Huh? Short dress?" she asked confusedly. She pouted cutely while thinking and suddenly burst out in a fierce blush. "O-oh, that's what you meant. W-well, I'll just have to carry you then." She smiled at her idea, but Gajeel couldn't believe his ears. _Carry?_he thought and then shrugged. That couldn't be so bad, right?

* * *

"Hi Levy-chan!" Lucy yelled when she saw her friend come in through the guild doors. "Where have you been?" She was really curious to what she'd been up to.

"Hey Lu-chan." Levy said and smiled. "I've just... been in the forest." She didn't sound very Lucy noticed what had been carrying.

"Aww, what a cute bunny. And it's all black. Where did you get it?" Lucy asked while studying the animal in Levy's arms. It was all black and had red eyes... _That's weird... All black, red eyes. And I could swear that I see some studs. _she thought.

"I... found it in the forest when I was there," she said nervously. She didn't like to lie, anyone could see that. Or, at the moment, Gajeel could see that, since no-one else actually knew she was lying. "By the way, where's Jet and Droy? They would normally be around me when I come here."

"I think they snuck out the moment you came in with that rabbit of yours," Lucy said in thought. It was indeed weird that her two accessories, as Gajeel so nicely named them, weren't there. "Anyways, why did you take the bunny with you? If it was in the forest, wouldn't it be wild?" _Hey! I'm not _that _wild!_ Gajeel thought. He couldn't speak in the guild hall because of his current... condition. A talking bunny would be rather suspicious.

"O-oh, well... It was because... it was so very cute, so I wanted to take it home!" Levy replied hastily as if not to rise any suspicion, though it did the opposite. "Plus, it was sick I think, so I was thinking of taking care of it." She clutched the Gajeel-bunny closer to her chest for reassurance, but the only thing it did was to make him go beet-red.

"Okay then, take good care of it," Lucy said while smiling widely at her friend.

"Will do!" Levy answered and turned towards the door. _I just hope Erza will let me keep him at Fairy Hills. _she thought while shivering at the thought of the wrath of Erza if she kept a supposedly wild animal at the dorms.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now c:**

**To you who wanted Gajeel to be a cat, SORRY! I was just following the idea I got from the cover picture of the story! Please don't kill me! TT^TT**

**Review please :3**

**Till next time ;D**


	3. Carrots and Other Green Stuff

**Sorry for the delay! It wasn't intentional, but I was running out of ideas so I had to brainstorm for a bit and think of what to write :P At the same time I also had some exams to be taken and studied for :c Please don't hate me for making you wait so long for the next update TT^TT  
Sorry if there are any grammatical errors or anything :P English is not my mother tongue ;3**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

* * *

"Okay, I think the coast is clear," Levy whispered while peeking around corners in the girls' dorm. Since they have yet to achieve Erza's approval of Gajeel the bunny staying at Fairy Hills, Levy decided to play it safe and sneak past her. Gajeel of course thought it was a ridiculous idea since Bisca had so many animals in her room, or so he'd heard.

"This is stupid shrimp. We don't have to sneak around like some robbers or somethin' like that," he said while being carried around the hallways. Honestly he didn't mind being carried by Levy, but he made sure to complain once in a while so she didn't become suspicious. Levy didn't mind having to carry him around either since he's so small and cute now.

"You won't be saying that when Erza catches us and kicks our asses," she replied sarcastically. She didn't believe that Erza would hurt an 'innocent' animal, but she would most certainly hurt her.

"S'not like you to swear midget, but I like it," Gajeel snickered smugly. No-one would expect little, innocent Levy to swear. But she had been under the influence of the iron dragon slayer, so it was somewhat expected. No-one can spend a lot of time around him and not pick up some of his habits.

"U-uhm," she mumbled and blushed bright red. She didn't really think about what she said, it just slipped. "Anyways, let's go to my room." She shouted, trying to escape the embarrassment. She sprinted as fast as her short legs could take her and slammed her door shut as soon as she was in the door.

"Woach! There's no need to rush _that _much, shrimp," Gajeel said while flattening his ears back on his head. "It doesn't seem like Titania is here anyways." And that's when he started to take in what was around him. Rows and Rows with bookshelves packed with thick, heavy tomes, different novels and research papers. Not to mention the floor, which also was stuffed with books. There was a path made between them to the other rooms in the apartment, such as the bedroom, bathroom and kitchen. Even the coffee table and the couch had books on it with no space for other things.

"Welcome to my humble home," Levy said and put Gajeel down on the little space that was on the floor. He walked - hopped - to the couch and tried to get up, but he couldn't jump high enough even though he was a rabbit.

"How do you manage to live in all of this junk?" he said without thinking while being lifted up on the couch by Levy.

"Junk?! These books are treasures, and are to be treated carefully!" she shouted at him. No-one could get away with calling her books junk and not get yelled at or hit, but since Gajeel was such a little thing at the moment she decided against it. Then suddenly there was a loud growling sound in the room.

"What was that?" Levy asked startled. It sounded like some gigantic monster of some sort, but it came from the room. And since there was no space for a monster of that size in her apartment, she concluded that it was something else.

"Sorry, I haven't really eaten anything today, since you dragged my ass out of bed before I could get something to eat," Gajeel said and looked away embarrassed. He didn't wake up early, so he hadn't even had breakfast and now it was later in the evening.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry!" she rambled and flushed pink. "Would you like a carrot? Or some lettuce?" she teased. She knew that he usually didn't eat much vegetables, so she thought that since he was a rabbit, what would he eat? She figured that she could just see what he wanted.

"That would be nice. Oh, can I have some iron with that?" he said, completely serious. He didn't really think about it, but a carrot seemed very tempting right now.

"S-sure," Levy said, a bit unsure. She had only been kidding about the vegetables and now he suddenly wanted them? Maybe it was the fact that he was a rabbit, or maybe he was to hungry to really think about what he eats. So she went to her kitchen to get a carrot, some lettuce and to make some iron for her little friend. "Do you want something to drink with that?" she cried from the other room.

"Nah, I'll be alright!" he shouted back. He didn't feel that thirsty, which was very strange as he usually drinks a whole lot of whatever he gets his hands on every day. _Am I sick? _he thought after he had declined Levy's offer. But then she came back with a plate of carrot salad with iron 'croutons' on top.

"Here's your food," she chirped and sat the plate down on the floor. Gajeel leaped down from the sofa and started to shovel the food.

"F'nks," he said between mouthfuls. He was too hungry to try to be polite in any way, and when he finished he let out a loud burp. "God, that was good." And then he yawned.

"You tired?" Levy asked, but he was already fast asleep on the floor with a little snore. "Aww, how cute." Then she carried him into her bedroom and put him on her bed. She changed her clothes to a pajama and joined him in the sweet dreams.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Sorry that it took a while, but I had tests and the exams + some other stuff x3 But what can you do?  
****I don't know when the next chapter's gonna come, so be patient :P**

**Love you guys and ****please review :D**


End file.
